


[ART] The Crosses We Bear

by prompt_fills



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cap_Ironman Reverse Bang Challenge, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart made for <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/cap-ironman.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://www.livejournal.com/cap-ironman.livejournal.com/"><b>cap-ironman</b></a>'s 2014 Reverse Bang.</p><p>
  <a href="http://aether-sprite.livejournal.com/profile">
    <img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/>
  </a>
  <a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://aether-sprite.livejournal.com/">
    <b>Aether_sprite</b>
  </a>
  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1643465">'s gorgeous story can be read here.</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] The Crosses We Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Crosses We Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643465) by [AetherSprite (AranthianPrincess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AranthianPrincess/pseuds/AetherSprite). 



[](http://postimage.org/)   


_“Hold on. Back up,” Steve ordered, reclaiming his seat on the sofa and turning his best Captain America glare on Natasha. “What exactly is the problem? Why is Stark in danger? Is it something he did?”_

[](http://postimage.org/)   


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Crosses We Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643465) by [AetherSprite (AranthianPrincess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AranthianPrincess/pseuds/AetherSprite)




End file.
